1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved electrical connector for computers, and more particularly to an improved electrical connector which has a reduced size, simplifies the assembly process and lower costs, and which is able to provide a good support for contacts accommodated in the computer housing so that they may not easily become loosened and drop out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers have developed very fast in the past years and they are equipped with more new functions. To be used in conjunction with multi-media equipment, the computer must firstly be installed with peripheral equipment such as CD-ROMs. With the significant improvement in the operational speed of computers, cooling fans become indispensable for dissipating the high heat generated by the CPU chips during high-speed operation of the computer. Addition of peripheral equipment like CD-ROMs or installation of cooling fans in the computer requires the installation of an electrical connector such as the one shown in FIG. 1 for conducting electric currents from a power supplier to the peripheral equipment or cooling fans.
The conventional electrical connector shown in FIG. 1 essentially comprises a first connector 100 and a second connector 101, which are connected by a plurality of electrical wires 102. Such an electrical connector requires a relative large number of components; it also complicates the assembly process and requires more labor and material, hence increasing the costs. Besides, because the connectors 100 and 101 as well as the electrical wires 102 occupy considerable space, the arrangement of the electrical wires within the computer will be complicated when they are disposed in the interior of the computer where there is limited space. Furthermore, the contacts disposed in the first connector 100 and the second connector 101 have only a portion thereof supported, they may easily become loosened. As a result, the contacts cannot precisely fit into the corresponding receptacles.